justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
World Video Challenge
World Video Challenge 'is a feature that was first introduced in ''Just Dance 2016 that replaced World Dance Floor for the eighth generation consoles. It's an online mode where people can challenge players worldwide. Features The World Video Challenge mode is almost related to the Challenger mode from Just Dance 2015. In the mode, you can be able to challenge players around the world and beat them by obtaining a score that is higher than their score while the camera on your Wii U gamepad/Kinect/PlayStation Camera/PlayStation Eye will record you dancing. After completing the challenge, you can have the option to send a message to the player that you have won/lost against, such as "Well played", "Cool moves!", "I love your style!", and other kinds of messages. You can also have the option to upload your video so that when players challenge you, they can see the video that you have shared. The mode does not require a camera recording you to play.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sFYT550U9I World Video Challenge also allows for songs from Just Dance Unlimited to be played, provided that the player has a pass. "Speak with your mind" Messages After playing a challenge, you will be able to send a message to the player you have won/lost against. Here is a list of the following messages that you can send: * '''Neutral: "Will you dance with me?" "One more time!" "Let's dance again!" "Well played" "Looking for some revenge?" "One more dance?" * Congratulate: "Cool moves!" "I had a great time" "Great Show!" "What a performance!" "Impressive!" "That's a fair win." "You're way better than I am." "You're out of my league!" "Congrats on winning." "Well done, champion." "You're a dance master!" * Taunt '(only available when winning a challenge): "I'm better than you!" "I'm so strong!" "I'm the master of the dancefloor!" "No one is as good as me!" "I'm the ultimate Just Dancer!" * '''Sore loser '(only available when losing a challenge): "You're cheating, right?" "I wasn't focused!" "You're not that good." "Beginner's luck!" "I let you win..." * '''Challenge: "Try again!" "Maybe next time!" "Are you kidding me?" "You won't beat me!" "Show me what you've got!" "Give me another shot." "Rematch?" "It's not over yet!" "Just you wait!" "You won't win next time." * 'Fun '(only available when a video of the challenger is seen): "That was entertaining" "It was crazy!" "You're so funny!" "You made me laugh!" "Ha ha ha!" * 'Dancefloor '(only available when a video of the challenger is seen): "I want a dancefloor like that!" "Perfect place to dance" "Your dancefloor rocks!" "Cool dancing room" "Nice place to be" * 'Style '(only available when a video of the challenger is seen): "I like your outfit" "Perfect dancing attire" "You look amazing!" "Nice clothes" "I love your style!" Trivia * When playing a song from Just Dance Unlimited, if the song buffers, the video will stop recording and will be replaced with a red warning sign. However, the starbar will still keep moving and your score will still be counted for. * If a song is paused in the middle of recording a video, the video will cease to continue recording and therefore cannot be submitted. * Sometimes, when starting a World Video Challenge, the opponent will start with the score they got on the song. This was later fixed. Gallery AlessiaCaraShouldveBeenOnJD2016.png|Gameplay of World Video Challenge on Fancy (Indian Version) Jd16-community-logo-videoc3hallenge.png|Logo worldvideo.jpg|In-Game Screenshot Videos Just Dance Minute - Just Dance 2016 Announcement (and a new feature!) UK Just Dance 2016 WORLD VIDEO CHALLENGE Just Dance 2016 World Video Challenge - All About That Bass References Site Navigation Category:Game Features Category:Console Exclusives Category:Just Dance 2016